thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob Flare ~ District 13
Jacob Flare is the 1st male tribute of Newsflash220, aka Lyssa. He was also her 2nd tribute overall. Please, don't copy! He is currently finished. (Note: This tribute has been auctioned to JackSilenzio) Basic Information: Quote: '''"If I win these Games? Well, I'll get back to my life and my girlfriend. The only thing that'll change? That girfriend... she'll like me now." '''Token: A small armband given to him by his step-father. Appearence: '''Jacob has a stocky build, but not overly buff. Sort of like those guys you see on American Ninja Warrior, you know? His eyes look like a mix between mint green and hazel-colored, and his hair is a dusty black-gray. '''Personality: '''Jacob talks NONSTOP. This can make him an easy target, as he might give away too much information. '''Strengths: '''Strong, good with many types of explosives. '''Weaknesses: '''Headstrong, too talkitive and trusting. '''Fears: '''Losing Caitlin, guns. It's funny that he's afraid of guns, because he knows how to use one. '''Song: Dying for Love by Black Sabbath Backstory: I can't. Even. Believe it! I finally got the nerve to talk to Cait and- Oh, sorry. I'mJacobanditsreallnicetomeetyouokaycanwemoveonnow? 'Kay. So, I have a crush on this girl named Caitlin (Cait for short). Today, I finally got the nerve to talk to her, and she... Well, she turned me away. Waaaaait. I need to tell my whole ''story here, Lyssa? REALLY?! Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine... When I was little, my parents were taken away. The reason? I never knew why. I didn't know where they were, but I was taken care of by a sympathetic Peacekeeper. The catch? No one knew where ''I ''was, either. And Peacekeepers aren't supposed to have children (for who knows what reasons). Now can I tell them about Cait and me? No? ''Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... So, I was kept hidden, kept out of the reapings, kept out of view of anyone but my Peacekeeper father, Erebus. It was fine for me. I had a home, a parent, a life... Until I was found. It was during me and my father's annual vacation. When he got his break from being a Peacekeeper, he took me with him to the Capitol. I always loved it there, even though I had to go under a fake name: Jake Blaze. At first, I guarded my real name like it was the only thing keeping me alive. However, as I got older, I made the mistake of sharing it with my best friend. BOOM. That was the sound the gun that killed my father made when it went off. I now live in the community home in 13. Now, Lyssa? Yes! Finally! You might've heard of Caitlin Shadow. Yeah... she's my crush. Big-time. Well, we're both miners, and we were put right next to each other (sooooo awesome!). I finally started to talk to her, and she just looked away and kept hacking away at some ore she had found. I get the feeling she just doesn't like me. There, Lyssa. Was it that bad that I talked about Cait? Huh? Hu- *END* Games in: 1. Family Pictures: JD.png|Jacob's Dad (Unknown) Jacob.png|Jacob Flare JM.png|Jacob's Mom (Unknown) Erebus.png|Erebus, Jacob's adoptive dad Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 13 Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Zeebem10's Tributes